Leve Desespero
by SallySimpson
Summary: As únicas desgraças completas são as desgraças com as quais nada aprendemos. iShortfici.


**Leve Desespero**

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens dessa fic me pertencem. É tudo da J.K., da Warner e daquele bando de outras pessoas que vocês sabem.

**Sinopse:** As únicas desgraças completas são as desgraças com as quais nada aprendemos. _Shortfic_.

* * *

Ginevra Weasley já não era mais a mesma. Não dava mais para negar. Todos ao seu redor conseguiam ver. Ela não comia, não dormia, não se divertia; seus pais e irmãos mal conseguiam se lembrar qual fora a última vez que ela havia sorrido. Ela agora mantinha olheiras que tornavam sua expressão ainda mais melancólica e perturbada.

Seus olhos eram uma tempestade de confusão, de medo, de dúvidas. Ela não prestava atenção nas aulas, seu olhar estava sempre distante, com um ar quase meio louco. Os professores se preocupavam, seu irmão se preocupava, mas não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

Ginevra fechou os olhos e imaginou-o lhe tocando, lhe dizendo o quão precisava dela e o quão ela era importante pra ele. Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, deixando marcas pelo seu rosto branco e um tanto perturbado.

Ginevra já não tinha mais tranqüilidade. Seus sonhos eram povoados por imagens de seus olhos; ela quase podia ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido palavras obscenas. Nos corredores de Hogwarts, ela sempre estava em guarda. Aquele medo que sentia não a deixava dormir, não a deixava fazer nada. Toda a sua vida se resumia nele.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o teto branco da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Aquele lugar havia se tornado seu segundo dormitório praticamente. Aliás, podia contar nos dedos todas as vezes que havia passado a noite em seu próprio dormitório. Estava anêmica, abatida, seu sistema imunológico estava fraco - devido ao fato de que Ginevra mal comia -, sentia tonturas e sofria desmaios quase todos os dias.

Um barulho de algo caindo a fez se sobressaltar. Ele estava ali, ela podia sentir. De repente, seu coração estava descompassado e sua respiração ofegante. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, ela pôde ver uma sombra se mexendo entre as camas e os biombos da enfermaria. A sombra se aproximava e Ginevra já sentia o perfume cítrico dele. Da única pessoa que ela tanto temia e tanto desejava.

"Ginevra Weasley", ela ouviu a voz dele sussurrar e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, eriçando os pelos do seu corpo.

"É bom vê-la novamente", ele continuou, se aproximando cada vez mais. Ao chegar do lado de sua cama, lhe olhou no fundo dos olhos e Ginevra viu aquele azul que a perturbava em seus sonhos, que a seguia aonde quer que ela fosse. Ele mantinha um sorriso calmo em sua face.

"O que faz aqui?", ela perguntou, com a voz falha, gotas de suor em sua testa.

"Vim te ver, obviamente", ele começou, chegando cada vez mais perto. "Senti saudades tuas. Era a única pessoa com quem eu podia conversar", ele falou, mexendo com uma mecha do cabelo extremamente vermelho dela. "Fazia tempo que eu não via cabelos tão vermelhos". Ela sorriu. Um sorriso nervoso, angustiado.

"Eu também senti saudades. Mas senti medo, muito medo, que você voltasse a me usar daquela maneira; para prejudicar Harry", o sorriso no rosto dele desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão dura e fria.

"Não vamos falar sobre Potter, Ginevra", ele falou, voltando a sorrir ternamente para a pequena garota. "Venha", ele lhe estendeu a mão.

"Para onde?", perguntou, sem saber se deveria ou não aceita-la. Ele a olhou tão fundo nos olhos que Ginevra sentiu como se tivesse sido despida e que ele pudesse ver tudo de mais secreto que ela escondia.

"Confie em mim", ele murmurou, seu rosto a milímetros de distância do rosto sardento e branco da ruiva. Suas mãos se enlaçaram e ela levantou-se da cama com a ajuda dele; ainda estava um pouco fraca.

Caminharam em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ele a olhava periodicamente, como se para checar se estava tudo bem com ela. Ginevra não o olhava de volta e fingia que não percebia, mas sorria internamente cada vez que percebia que ele estava se preocupando com ela.

Chegaram a um corredor que Ginevra nunca havia visto antes, e entraram numa sala vazia. Estava tudo escuro. A única luz vinha da lua, e só iluminava algumas partes da sala que estavam perto da janela. Ele a conduziu até lá, a fazendo sentar-se no parapeito. A olhou no fundo dos olhos e chegou mais perto de seu rosto. Ginevra não sabia o que fazer, seu coração estava batendo descontroladamente e sua boca estava seca.

Ele chegava cada vez mais e mais perto, até que seus narizes se tocaram. Molhou os lábios com língua e começou a roçá-los nos lábios quentes, macios e rosados de Ginevra, tão diferentes dos seus. Ele sentia a respiração desregulada da pequena garota e a viu fechando os olhos, enquanto ainda roçava seus lábios nos dela. Introduziu a língua levemente dentro da boca entreaberta dela e começou a mexê-la, a forçando a fazer o mesmo.

Ginevra explorava a boca dele com veracidade, como se tivesse esperado por aquele beijo sua vida inteira. Sentia o gosto de pimenta e hortelã da boca dele. Enlaçou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto ele mantinha as duas mãos seguras na cintura fina e delicada dela. Ela bagunçava seus cabelos, que eram sempre tão alinhados, e passava as unhas levemente sobre sua nuca, lhe causando arrepios.

O beijo dela tinha sabor de morango. Ele passava as mãos frias pelas costas quentes e macias de Ginevra, mexia em seus cabelos vermelhos e um pouco cacheados, sentia sua pele quente e desejava que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Colocou uma das mãos em seu bolso, lentamente. Tirou de lá uma faca afiada; a lâmina brilhava a luz da lua; seus dedos a apertavam com força e, de repente, Ginevra parou de beija-lo.

Ela sentiu uma coisa pontuda perfurar sua barriga e parou de se movimentar. Abriu os grandes olhos chocolate e se deparou com os olhos azuis, frios e cruéis daquele que ela tanto amava. Olhou para baixo e viu sua mão branca segurando a faca que a cortava.

"Tom...", ela murmurou, sua visão ficando embaçada devido às lágrimas de dor.

"Sinto muito, minha querida Ginevra", ele lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios e depois um em sua testa, a faca ainda segura firmemente em sua mão, entrando cada vez mais e mais em sua barriga, o sangue manchando a blusa branca que usava. "Eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer".

Ele forçou a faca contra sua barriga, a retirou, e a enfiou novamente no peito de Ginevra. Fechou os olhos, não podia chorar. Logo, não sentiu mais as mãos dela lhe apertando os braços, não sentiu mais sua respiração contra seu rosto. Logo, tudo que restou foi o silêncio.

O silêncio que demonstrava que não havia mais esperanças para Ginevra Weasley. Que ela havia morrido no dia que recebeu aquele diário, aparentemente tão inofensivo.

Ele se desvencilhou do corpo morto dela e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás. Ginevra Weasley já não era mais a mesma.


End file.
